Electrical switch packages having a number of separate switches are finding increasingly wider application particularly as components on printed circuit boards. An example of one such switch package is a binary codable, cam operated switch assembly illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,206. The package disclosed therein is ideally suited for use as a coded address system on a printed circuit board.
Another area of use for switch packages exists in garage door operators utilizing limited range receiving transmitting radio systems. In the earlier systems, the frequency on which the system operated was permanently set during assembly. Out of this a somewhat humorous problem developed; i.e., the garage doors mysteriously opening or closing. The cause, of course was quickly determined as being the result of interference from passing cars, operation of near-by garage door systems and the like. However, a more serious problem also developed; i.e., interference with ham radio operations by the garage door systems.
In an effort to avoid such problems, radio systems were equipped with the means to change the frequency. These means included that of re-wiring the frequency-controlling circuits so as to provide a different frequency. This method obviously is time consuming in that after the re-wiring was done it had to be tested to determine whether the new frequency avoided interference. Further, re-wiring is always susceptable to faulty workmanship such that the connections may work loose through vibrations and the like.
To avoid these problems, workers in the field turned to electrical switch packages whereby the frequency could be changed by simply resetting the several switches contained in the package. These overcame the re-wiring problems but the switches introduced other problems. For example, because they contain springs and the like, the packages have a considerable height. The costs of the switches are considerable in that they contained a large number of hand-crafted parts and are hand-assembled. The toggles or push buttons, prominently extending up from the package surface, are susceptable to accidental movement. Yet another problem is that the packages generally are not environmentally sealed, hence dirt, moisture and other debris have free and damaging access to the mechanism and more importantly, to the contacts themselves.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical switch package with a minimum number of parts and which can be machine-assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a low-cost electrical switch package having a lowprofile and which is ideally suited for use on printed circuit boards and flat flexible cable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical switch package having reliable switch action with no or only a minimum of trouble during a long service life.
Yet another object is to provide an electrical switch package wherein the contact actuators are recessed into the housing to prevent accidental movement thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an environmentally sealed electrical switch package wherein the one or more switches are operated independently and the contacts can be opened or closed momentarily or can be set in either position at the option of the operator.
These and other objects, novel features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.